


storms and elevators

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and a helpful matt to complete the set, and scared tord, concerned edd, i didn t sl ee p la s tni g h t, mm yummy storms, of course lol, salty tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wow the title says it all ammirite





	storms and elevators

Tord sighed as he followed Edd into the elevator, both holding groceries.

"I can't believe I got dragged into going to the store with you." Tord growled. "I hate shopping..."

"Well it's over now, thanks for coming along though!" Edd shrugged, and hit the elevator's button to floor 3. "Glad we made it home before the rain hit."

"Ugh, yeah." Tord smiled, giving in to Edd. "Too bad it's probably fonna storm.

Tord shifted his gaze to the floor gauge, it hit two, then the lights flickered, and there was a loud thunk. Almost as if it was planned, the two heard thunder roll quietly in the sky.

"Uh.." Edd said quietly, joining Tord's gaze towards the floor gauge, which was now moved between 2 and 3. 

"Are we stuck?!" Tord said loudly, and Edd shushed him.

"Shh! It's okay Tord, it's just... I think the power flickered and the elevators uuhhh..." Edd ran out of ideas quickly.

"HhhhhhhhEddthisisntcool." Tord breathed, setting the groceries down next to him. He shifted over towards Edd.

Edd set his groceries down as well, as he noticed Tord's breathing become fast paced. He put his hands on Tord's shoulders, and looked him in the eyes.

"Tord, calm. down. Everything is fine." He said flatly, and Tord shook his head. "No? What's not fine?" He questioned, and Tord looked up, thunder boomed a bit louder. 

Tord shifted his gaze to the elevators door, and breathed in sharply. "It's g-gonna fall..."

Edd shook his head, and had Tord look him in the eyes again. "It's not gonna fall, I'll press the emergency thing, okay?" Edd suggested, and Tord nodded, exhaling shakily before bringing in another sharp breath. "I need you to calm down though, okay? 

Tord nodded, and closed his eyes.  
Edd sighed as he went to hit the emergency button, but was cut off by a voice in the overhead speakers, making Tord jump and head quickly over to Edd.

"Hey riders, this is the manager speaking. Due to the overhead storm, power issues are common." Thunder rolled casually. "The elevators are back in service now, just press the floor you're needing to go to again and you should be good to go! Thank you."

Edd pressed floor three, and sure enough the elevator kicked into motion.

"Ah! There we go!" Edd smiled, and turned to look at Tord, who almost looked like he was about to pass out. "...You okay?"

Tord only nodded and grabbed the groceries from where he'd been standing. He avoided speaking as the elevator door opened, and he headed out to go to the fours' apartment room.

"Tord...?" Edd called, picking up his groceries and following after Tord, who'd already pushed the door open.

"Oh, welcome home guys!" Matt greeted Tord as he'd entered, and set the groceries on the counter. A loud crack of thunder rang out, and Tord only went faster, heading down the hall and slamming his door to his room shut.

"Tord?" Tom had looked up from the TV, to Tord's direction, then to Matt, who shrugged.

Edd came in shortly after, shutting the apartment door behind him and locking it.

"What's up with Tord?" Matt asked, and Edd sat the groceries he'd had on the kitchen counter.

"Did the power flicker?" Edd asked, and Tom nodded. "Huh. Well the elevator got stuck and Tord's still panicking. Where'd he go?" 

Matt pointed down the hall, and Edd nodded.

"Thanks, you two please put the groceries away." Edd sighed, heading down the hall. Matt had agreed while Tom groaned.

"Tord?" Edd asked, and knocked on Tord's bedroom door. "Are you okay?" He knocked again, but to no avail.

Edd turned the door handle, and surprisingly, it opened.

Edd entered Tord's room, and shut the door behind him. "Tord?" He whispered.

Tord's room sure was dark...

"Edd go away...please..." Edd heard Tord mumble to his left, and turned to Tord's bed, where the small norwegian was cornered against the wall and his bedframe, wrapping his arms around his body pillow and knees to his chest.

"I can't go away until I know if you're okay.." Edd said, and went to sit next to Tord in the bed.

Thunder cracked up above, and Tord's eyes screwed shut as he pulled his pillow tighter. He gulped. "I-I'm fine..."

"Tord..." Edd said desperately, and slowly pulled the pillow from Tord, who let him, but wrapped his arms around his stomach tightly. "You can tell me whats wrong..."

Tord swallowed again. "I-I'm just... just scared...." He said quietly, his eyes remained shut. 

"Are you okay? You're pale." Edd suggested, and put an arm around Tord, who remained stiff and shaky.

"HhhIdon'tknow.." Tord shook his head.

"Tell me if you feel sick, okay...?" Edd said quietly, then pulled Tord to himself.

Unexpectedly, Tord quickly wrapped an arm around Edd, but one arm around his stomach, and his knees still to his chest.

Edd sighed, and went to kind of hold Tord, who remained stiff.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong or what happened?" Edd suggested.

"I didn't want to fall..." Tord shook, and Edd nodded. He guessed it had something to do with the whole robot incident. After all, he watched the thing fall uncontrollably to the ground, fire and everything.

"Alright..." Edd said quietly, and felt Tord shake as another crack of thunder shook the house.

Tord exhaled shakily, and squeezed Edd real quick in a hug before he sat up. "I'm gonna go to bed..."

"We haven't even had supper?" Edd prompted, and Tord shook his head. "Alright... Well tell me if you need anything okay?" Edd said, and patted Tord on the knee before he got up to leave.

"...Yeah.." Tord exhaled, swallowing before he turned, and began to settle into bed.

"Night.." Edd murmured, and left Tord's room.

 

"Where's Tord?" Matt asked, beginning to dig in to his food.

"He went to bed early, sleeping out the storm." Edd said, taking a bite of his meal.

"Is he okay...?" Tom asked, taking a bite.

"Yeeaah... He just... had another of his panic attacks basically..." Edd admitted, continuing to eat.

"Poor guy.." Matt sighed, almost done with his meal.

"Uugh Matt, its basically his fau-" Tom started, then switched his gaze to Edd, who glared.

"Tom I know you hate the guy, but at least he's actually trying to be nice to you. Ever since all this stuff happened you've been salty as frick to Tord when here he is actually helping you through some things!" Edd has rose his voice, and Tom averted his gaze.

"Sorry..." Tom said quietly. "But I just meant like... If he just had never... you know..."

"Hey guys...?" Matt piped up. "He's here, he's back... He's not dead, and he's changed... He loves us and most of us love him back... I don't think we should think about the past when its already happened." Matt smiled, and took a bite of food. "We should think of the future, because it hasn't happened and we can still fix things."

Edd and Tom blinked in unison, awestruck. Matt just said that.

"You know what?" Edd pointed towards Matt. "You're right."

"Thank you, Matt." Tom nodded, taking a bite of his food.

"Any time, friends!" Matt smiled, finishing his meal.

"Well I think I'm done." Tom shrugged, his meal nearly gone.

"Yep, me too." Edd added, and Matt shrugged.

"I'll do the dishes?" Matt suggested, and Tom nodded.

"Yeeaah you do that and I'm heading to bed. Night guys." Tom waved, and headed off to his room.

"Remember to turn the lights and stuff off before bed, make sure the doors locked too! I'm gonna check on Tord, then go to bed. Okay?" Edd said.

"Yeah!" Matt replied, then began working on the dishes.

Edd turned to the Hall, and entered Tord's room.

Tord was wrapped around his pillow again, shaking still. The storm had died off a while ago thankfully, too bad Tord was having a bad night.

"I'm sorry Tord..." Edd sighed, and patted Tord's shoulder very lightly, then left to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> edd tord
> 
> kind of
> 
> eeh ill work on something better later, i gotta get more ideas


End file.
